The United Union
This page is not CLOSED Now more edits are needed for it is a historical document ( idk the template for it ) The United Union Everything is made up. not 1 thing is true. The United Union really doesnt Exsist its just a made up country for fun. National Anthem Battle Cry Of Freedom ''By George Frederick Root'' Adopted in 1861 Yes we'll rally round the flag boys, we'll rally once again shouting the battle cry of freedom, We'll rally from the hillside, we will gather from the plain, shouting the battle cry of freedom! Chorus Chorus = The Union forever! Hurrah! boys, Hurrah! down with the traitors! and up with the star, yes we'll rally round the flag boys, rally once again, shouting the battle cry of freedom! We are springing to the call of our brothers gone before, shouting the battle cry of freedom! and we'll fill our vacant ranks! with a million freemen more! shouting the battle cry of freedom! Chorus We will Welcome to our numbers, the Loyal True and Brave! shouting the battle cry of freedom! and although they may be poor, not a man shall be a slave! shouting a battle cry of freedom! Chorus So were sprinting to the call from the east and from the west! shouting the battle cry of freedom! and we'll hurl the rebel crew, from the land we lvoe the best! shouting the battle cry of freedom! Chorus. The Link Below is The National Anthem. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjC5pP0nEHA&feature=related History The United Union was founded by the British in 1738, by accident. The British were trying to reach the other side of america at the time, but during the night went off course. So on August 26, 1738, they found the settlement of''' New Boston 'which became the capital of the later country, until the year 1899 when it moved to a town called 'Sterlington.' The United Union, was part of the American Revolution, but fought in its own land. the man who started the Rebellion was named 'Sir David Stavalay. 'In 1775, a man named' Josh Pond, 'took several 100 men under his command. Pond was a British tax collector at the time, trained for military leadership, and opposed the British Taxes. The dates of which the revolution started are different, depending on which country your in. On July 25, 1775, the Revolution started, and on September 3, 1783, it ended. Pond and Stavalay were the two men chosen to be in the running for leader. Pond Was selected, and made the country a Democratic Monarchy. The nation runs as a democratic government, with the leadership of a King/Queen ( Depending on who was Leader ). The United Union became a Great Country. Wars From 1775 - 1843 '''American Revolution - 1775 - 1783 - United Union, Great Britian, United States of America, Spain, & France' Spanish Republic Revolution - 1803 - 1810 - United Union, Spain, & Spanish Republic Union ( S.R.U ) West American Land War - 1815 - 1830 - United Union -France, Spain, Logan Natvies, S.R.U, & Great Britian Logan Native War - 1840 - 1843 - United Union, Logan Indians, & Great Britian United Union Civil War - 1864 - 1868 United Union, United Confederate Union ( Named after the Confederate States of America - CSA - ) Spanish Republic Revolution The'' Spanish Republic Union ''Formed in 1802 when a group of colonies near the United Union were upset with Spain. Before the declared a revolution, they needed assistance. The leader of the colonies'' Gonsuela Rodrigues, wrote to Josh Pond..... "Hola Senior Pond, We of the Espanol Colonies have Decided to Declare our Idependence From the King of Espana ( Spain ) and we hope you will help us. - Your Amigo, Senior Gonsuela Rodrigues When Pond revived the letter, he couldn't refuse. so he helped them. The fighting began on Oct. 16th 1803 at the 'Pokanoak Creek.' The Spanish colonies and the United Union as well, defeated the Spanish easily At the Battle. Seeing as how the Spanish were completely outnumbered. Major Battles such as, 'The Battle of Waverly,'' Battle of Fort Tyco'', and ''Battle of El' Comonday'' Were some of the biggest. The Spanish Republic Union, became a independent nation on Dec. 3rd, 1810. And on May 30, of 1850 The Spanish Republic joined on to the United Union. The Great West American Land War In 1815 The French started to conduct a plan to Control all of the ''West American Continent Region, a United Union Spy how ever Intercepted the plans. Josh Pond called to a '''''National Continent Meeting, Spain, The Spanish Republic Union, The Logan Natives Even, all came to New Boston For the Meeting. Pond Explained the plan that The French had and conducted a plan. In the Northern part of the land there was a weak supply base, called Great Orleans, Attack the town, and make the way down to the capital of Providence. ( This plan did not go into affect till 1830 ). On Feb. 14th 1815. the French received declarations of war From Spain, S.R.U, Logan Natives, and The United Union. The Bloody War came to a stop after the French Gen. Corley De Monquire' ''was Shot at the ''Battle of The United River. ''Ponds' plan went into affect on Nov. 1st, 1829 and they reached the capital finally on January 4th, 1830. as they were delayed from the harsh winter conditions. By this time. Josh Pond Was no longer a King. His Son, ''Jeremiah Pond took the Country into his hands. The Logan Native War The Logan Natives live in what are now called, The Logan Mountains ''Which is one of the most historical sites in the United Union. The Mountain range was great for mining Jewels. ''Great Britain ''saw a great advantage to get their land back. They declared war on the Natives on April 27th, 1840. The New Leader of the United Union ''Benjamin Macmorgan ''then declared war on Great Britain, Trying to save the Natives that has been a Friend to United Union for over the last 102 years. Sadly Benjamin Retired, giving the Thrown off to his Son, ''William Macmorgan. William Continued with the War. After Several Year's of fighting the British were getting No where! they had not been able to get to the Logan Native Tribe once in the 3 years they had been at war with them. Great Britain surrendered. and never bothered the United Union or the Logan Natives again. This was the final of the United Union wars until the 1900's. United Union Government The United Union was a Democratic Monarchy as you Read Earlier, Which means they will have Democratic shaped Government, with leadership of King. You were reading and probably thinking this king can jsut declare wars here and their? No. he cant. he has to have approval of the Supreme Class. The Supreme Class is one of the two classes in The United House, which is the Government. there is The Supreme Class ''and ''T''he Noble Class The Supreme Class The Supreme Class deals with any matters outside of the United Union. They deal with war, trade. foreign affairs, & aid. The Noble Class The Noble Class deals with any matters Inside of the United Union. they deal with currency, laws, militia, infrastructure, taxes, & the Royal Guard The person who leads these groups is the Secretary of The House. If the King wishes to do anything related to these listed. He must ask the leader of that particular section. The Leaders of the United Union #Josh Pond 1784 - 1789 #Jeremiah Pond 1790 - 1804 #Sven Pond - 1804 - 1816 #William Pond - 1816 - 1865 #Grace Pond 1865 - 1869 # Constance Pond - 1869 -1872 #James Pond 1872 - 1900 ( Assisinated ) #Joseph Pond 1901 - 1903 #Charolett Pond 1904 - 1932 #John Pond 1934 - 1975 ( Assisinated ) #Tiffany Pond 1976 - 1999 #John Pond Jr. 2000 - 2010 ( Assisinated ) #Burtan Pond 2011 - * United Union Guild Royal Union '''We have Created a Guild that Models The "Fake" United Union. this guild is called Royal Union. Guildmaster '''- Captain Josh Co. Guildmaster - Needed Secretary of the House ( Serves as 3rd in command ) - Needed '''For More Info About The Royal Union Visit The Site Below. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Royal_Union '''''Our Declaration of Independence! Note From Creator Hi my name is Captain Josh, The United Union, is my own creation, one day ( couple years ago ) i was bored. so i just sat down and created a country. Then i just got like REALLY into the country thing. so i started writing a History Book bout it. Everything that you ready is what i have done in my history book ( or will be ). and im not even half way done with the book. i hope you all enjoyed this page, because i had a really good time creating it, and a Unknown history. if this Country were Real. i would definally live in it! i would hope most of you would also. Thank you for taking the time to read my Imaginative page that all came from my mind. none of this really happened ( or at least i dont think ). - Captain Josh Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Category:Fan Documents